powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Code Busters
Code Busters is the third episode of Power Rangers: Mystic Force. It features the debut of the Mystic Force Rangers' Mystic Titan forms and the Mystic Dragon (the combination of Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Sprite, Mystic Mermaid and Mystic Garuda). It also introduces us to Octomus the Master. Synopsis Chip and Vida try to unlock all of their Ranger powers from the Xenotome by performing odd jobs as heroic deeds. Meanwhile, the other Rangers are captured by Necrolai, leaving Chip and Vida to face a giant monster to rescue them. Plot Clare is in the woods, gathering ingredients for Udonna. Clare: Let's see...beetle fang, check. Slug root, check. Clare hears a loud noise overheard and her hair goes flying. The Rangers are on their mystic riders. The Rangers call out to Clare: Heads up! Coming through! As they continued, the Rangers shout out: Sorry! After composing herself, Clare continues gathering ingredients, managing to cast a spell that has bees come after her. After this incident, Clare continues working when suddenly she spots something burrowing underground and it's headed towards her. Clare tries to outrun it, but she is unable to. A strange creature leaps out and pulls Clare to safety. The strange creature disappears just as quickly behind some bushes. Meanwhile, in the under world, Koragg, Morticon, and Necrolai know the Hydra Worm, which had burrowed the pit they now stay in, would soon break through to the surface world. To make sure the Rangers don't interfere, Morticon calls forth Mucor, a gelatinous blob of mucus with dark armor plates. The Rangers try to outdo each other as they race along on their mystic riders. They land by Rootcore and are greeted by Udonna. Udonna and the teens walk along the woods. Vida wants to know, since they are Rangers, when are they going to get other cool things. Udonna tells them it will come as they learn more spells. Udonna tells them it's time for study. Vida and Chip decide they would rather have new spells instead and they tell the others they will met with them later. At Rootcore, Madison, Nick, and Xander are studying. Xander ponders how he is going to fit all this information into his head and Madison casts a spell that makes Xander's head very large. Madison and Nick chuckle and then Madison reverses the spell. Nick, Madison, and Xander overhear Clare as she walks in and tells Udonna what had happened in the woods. Meanwhile, Vida and Chip set up a "Heroes for Hire" business. They get various unpleasant jobs. Afterwards, they check their mystic morphers and are dismayed to find no new spells. Later, Madison, Nick, and Xander are walking together, pondering what happen to Chip and Vida. They are confronted by Necrolai. Xander tries reasoning with Necrolai, and when that doesn't work, they morph. The Green Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Red Ranger battle Necrolai. Necrolai flies away, with the Rangers in her clutches. Under Morticon's orders, Koragg releases Mucor to the surface world. Necrolai flies to the monster and tosses the Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Green Ranger into his mouth. Meanwhile, Chip and Vida hurry to Rootcore to find new spells. They are at a loss, when the Xenotome reveals no new spells. Udonna overhears the two and asks them if they know what makes a hero. The crystal ball alerts them to the fact that the rest of the Rangers are in trouble. Vida admits to being very afraid of confronting the monster, it would only be her and Chip. Vida and Chip make the decision to help their friends. They morph and take off on their mystic riders. Soon they are battling the giant Mucor. The rest of the Rangers are released from Mucor's belly after Vida makes him sneeze them out. At Rootcore, another spell has appeared in the Xenotome and Udonna is pleased. The Rangers release they have receive another spell as their morphers light up. The Rangers use the new spell, which changes them to Titans and together, they destroy Mucor. Chip, Vida, Xander, and Madison return to Rootcore, thrilled with the Titan power. Udonna informs them that there are more powers waiting to be unlocked with the Mystic Titans. They ask about the creature Clare had encountered, and Udonna tells them she has sent Nick to investigate. In the woods, Nick looks at the burrows of earth. Nick feels like someone is watching him and soon encounters the creature that had help Clare. The creature keeps talking to someone else, someone Nick doesn't see. Suddenly, the creatures falls into a hole and then gets spit out. Nick checks to see if the creature is okay. The creature tells Nick that he has save him and wants to hug him, but Nick doesn't have time, as the Hydra Worm is back. Nick contacts the others and soon the Rangers are battling the Hydra Worm, and getting another spell in the process. The Rangers use the mystic Titan powers. The Rangers, except Red Ranger, can use their Titan forms together to form a dragon. Red Ranger leaps onto the dragon's back and they destroy the Hydra Worm. Nick is back in the woods, gathering berries for Udonna. Nick is startled once again by the strange creature. The strange creature still wants to thank Nick. Nick tells them that he didn't save him, it was more that the Hydra Worm tossed him out. The creature is sad that not even a monster wants him in its stomach. Nick tells him that he wants to thank him for helping his friend. The creature is pleased and introduces himself as Phineas, half troll and half goblin, and neither side wanting him. Phineas warns Nick that there is danger, and Nick feels confident that he can manage Necrolai and Koragg. Phineas tells him there is even a greater danger - the Supreme Master of the Underworld. Meanwhile, in the pit, Necrolai informs Morticon that the Rangers have destroyed the Hydra Worm. Morticon is furious and even Koragg is surprised by the strength of the Rangers. A reddish glow begins to emerge from a hole in the ground. Morticon leads a chant for the master. Every creature, including Morticon, Koragg, and Necrolai, bows down to the eye seen in the hole. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook (credits only) *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Ben Western as Kid *Julie Crean as Woman *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Andrew Robertt as Morticon (voice) *John Callen as Mucor (voice) *Unknown as Hydra Worm Notes *When Necrolai said the line "Dark Mistress of the Underworld", she did a pose that her Sentai counterpart Vancuria did after Nai and Mea (who were unadapted) merged back into the former. *Mucor was Destroyed *Hydra Worm was Destroyed See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode